Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Such HVAC systems typically include an HVAC controller that controls various HVAC components of the HVAC system in order to affect and/or control one or more environmental conditions within the building. Ventilation may be used to introduce fresh air into the building or structure to improve the overall indoor air quality, and, in some instances, reduce the HVAC system's energy demands. Ventilation may be provided by mechanical/forced air ventilator, an economizer, or simply by opening one or more windows of the building. Because the need for ventilation is dependent on a variety of factors, such as the enthalpy of the indoor and outdoor air, the air quality of the indoor and outdoor air, and/or other factors, it may be difficult for the occupants to determine when ventilation is needed and/or beneficial.